Luck's Gift
by Sendo Sheng
Summary: A search to give a simple gift to a precious person turns into something a bit more.


**Disclaimer**: I do not own Hetalia. All rights go to Hidekaz Himaruya

A/N: This is a one-shot for Chinese New Year. I'm a bit late but I'm finally done with it. I really like the ending but no giveaways till you read it. :)

Taiwan - Mei

Hong Kong- Xiang

China - Yao

South Korea - Yong Soo

Vietnam - Yue

* * *

Luck's gift

The sun shined brightly above in the sky as the morning began to end and the afternoon started to arrive. The clouds drifted by slowly as Mei sat outside in her backyard. She was quietly sipping tea and eating a snack as she waited for time to pass by. As soon as she finished her tea, she took a look at her cell phone. She smiled brightly since it was about the time to go meet everyone at Yao's house. She rose from her seat and began her walk to his house.

It was Chinese New Year or the Lunar new year for them and their small family would always go down to Yao's house first on the first day of Chinese New Year since he was the oldest member. Mei smiled as she walked to his house. Despite not having a large family, she still loved them, especially a certain Cantonese boy. She was afraid to confess to him and wasn't sure about his feelings for her but regardless, she enjoyed his company greatly.

Mei continually double checked her pocket to make sure she had enough red envelops for her family, not wanting to leave anyone out of the festivities. She arrived at Yao's home and approached the door. She gently pushed against the wooden frame and saw that it just flew open. No one was there to greet her but she entered the home anyway, since she could hear a faint noise. She slowly walked through the hallway and found the source of the sound. All she could do was stare at the event occurring in front of her.

"Aiyah! Get off of me Yong Soo! ~aru"

"But Aniki! Your breasts belong to me! Da-ze~"

Yong Soo was on Yao's back as he grouped his chest but Yao was trying to shake him off. The two ran across the room and created such a ruckus. "Ehh, hey you two!"

The two stopped right in the middle of their fight and turned to Mei. "Oh, ni hao Mei ~aru"

"Gung hei faat coi!" she said brightly.

"Gung hei faat coi!" they said in unison. Yong Soo released his grip off of Yao and Yao let out a loud breath of relief. He stretched out his back and took out a red envelop for Mei.

"Here you go. May this bring you luck and good fortune ~aru"

"Thanks Yao-ge." Mei took the red envelope and placed it in her pocket. She then took out her own envelope to give to Yao but immediately Yao pushed it away.

"No ~aru. You don't have to give one to me."

"What? But it's the new year, take it."

"I don't need it ~aru."

"Just take it already!" Mei tried to make Yao take it as she placed the envelope in his hands. The two began to argue over the small transaction while Yong Soo laughed at how ridiculous the two were acting. After a few more minutes of arguing, Mei was finally successful in giving him the envelope. After that, she was able to give Yong Soo his. She began to look around the house to see if anyone else was around.

"Mei, what are you looking for?" asked Yong Soo.

"Er, have any of you two seen Xiang?"

"Oh him? You just missed him a while ago ~aru. He came in, gave us two envelopes and left when we gave him his."

Mei sighed. She wanted to spend the day with Xiang handing out the gifts. "Oh, do you know where he went to?"

"I think he said something about going to Yue's house."

"Hmm, alright then. I'm going to head out then. I hope you two enjoy the rest of your day."

"Alright, same to you ~aru" Yong Soo began to sneak up behind the unexpecting Chinese man and immediately leaped up and groped him. As Mei exited the house, she could hear Yao screaming and yelling at Yong Soo.

Mei walked over to Yue's house but to her disappointment, Xiang had just left the house as well. She enjoyed seeing her again after such a long time but she really wanted to see Xiang. Yue didn't have any idea of where the boy went to and Mei slumped into her chair. She looked at the clock and saw that it was already getting late and that she wouldn't be able to visit anyone else, much less try and find Xiang. She waved goodbye to Yue and exited the home and began to return to her own.

She walked slowly in disappointment, not really paying attention to her surroundings. When she finally came to, she was only a short distance away from her home. Just as she got there, her eyes changed were wide with surprise. Xiang was already at her house and he seemed to be knocking at her door.

"Hey Xiang!" The Cantonese boy turned around quickly and was startled to see his friend but smiled regardless.

"Mei, I thought I wouldn't be able to see you today. Gung hei faat coi."

"Gung hei faat coi," she said happily. She glided over to him and he pulled out a red envelope for her. "Thanks Xiang. Just wait one second." She reached into her pocket and began to rummage through it for his envelope. She continued to search but to her horror, she ran out of them when she visited Yue. Her expression quickly saddened.

"Mei? Is there something wrong?"

"I'm sorry Xiang… I really wanted to give you something but I don't have any more envelopes."

What surprised her was that Xiang's smile didn't fade from his face. "You know that flowers can be given as gifts too right?"

"But I don't have any flowers to give… I can't give you any luck for the new year…"

Xiang laughed softly and pulled her into a tender hug, making her face turn into a deep red. "X-Xiang… w-what are you doing?"

"You don't have to worry."

"W-worry about what?"

"Giving me luck for the new year. You know giving plum blossoms are another way of giving someone good luck. All the luck or wealth can't compare to having you."

Mei blushed deeper but smiled as she snuggled into his chest. "Y-you know Xiang. I've l-loved you for the longest time now…"

Xiang only tightened his hug. "I know Mei. And I want you to know, that I've loved you too."

Mei felt as if she could die of happiness at that point, as he held her lovingly in his arms. She looked up from his chest to see his face and both immediately gazed into the other's eyes. Xiang wanted to remember her face just as it was now, with a beautiful smile remaining on it. The two slowly began to close their eyes and close the distance between them. And they gently kissed the other, remaining connected for their moment and excluded from everything else. They slowly pulled away from the other, breathless but they couldn't be any happier.

"Happy Chinese New Year Xiang."

"Happy Chinese New Year Mei."

* * *

A/N: There it is. Yeah, the older parental figures tend to not want to take the envelopes. Also if you didn't understand the play on flowers. A plum blossom is a traditional flower that's given to someone and it means to give luck. And since Mei's name means plum blossom, I thought I could do this with it. Thank you to the readers and reviewers. Happy Chinese New Year!


End file.
